User blog:Taintedsnowqueen/How I Get Farmville 2 Images
When I first started using this wikia, I used this blog post to get and download the images. However, when I returned to edit, I discovered that I couldn't get it to work. It would generally just skip over all the files. Here is how I've started doing it. Needed Programs *Mozilla Firefox *DownThemAll! (addon for Firefox) *Notepad++ *XnView Optional *Google Chrome (I use this because the cache is easier to copy just the links than Firefox) =Load Images Into Cache= Before you go into the cache, load up Farmville in your browser. Page through everything to let every image load: your inventory, the Market, the Kitchen, the workshop, etc. Once you've done that, in your browser (I know it works on both Chrome and Firefox) type: about:cache Then hit enter. If you're using Firefox, you'll need to click on "List Cache Entries" under the "Disk" header. Chrome will load the links automatically. Select the page and then paste it into Notepad++. (This may take a while) =Save the text file= Once pasted into NP++, either go to Search->Mark or hit Ctl+F (on Windows) and click the "Mark" tab. Make sure you do the following: #Find What: .jxr #Check "Bookmark Line" #Click "Mark all" #Search->Bookmark->Removed Unmarked lines If at this point, you see a bunch of weird symbols, don't panic. Close out of NP++ and reopen it. There is no need to save the file as NP++ stores the unsaved files. Once it is reopened, save the file as a txt file. =Get the images= Open Firefox and open the text file with it. I've found it can be easily accomplished through the "file" menu, if you turn the menu bar on. (Right click in the open space next to the tabs and check "Menu Bar". Once the document is loaded, right click anywhere in the window and select "DownThemAll!" Then, in the window that pops up, do the following: #Ensure Renaming mask is set to: *name*.*ext* (The asterisk are important) #In the "links" window, click in there and select them all (Ctl+A on windows) #Right click and "check selected items" #Choose where you want the files downloaded. #Click Start! =Other Images= This will download all the .jxr files for you. However, sometimes they're not enough. Occasionally the files, for whatever reason, are straight up png files. This takes a few more steps, but is easy to do as well. After loading the Cache into a text file, do the following: #Search->Mark #Find What: akamaihd.net #Check "Bookmark Line" #Click "Mark all" #Search->Bookmark->Removed Unmarked lines #Search->Unmark All->Clear All Styles #Search->Bookmark->Clear All Bookmarks #Search->Mark #Find What: .png #Check "Bookmark Line" #Click "Mark all" #Search->Bookmark->Removed Unmarked lines #Save File #Repeat "Get the Images" =Save the Images for upload= Open the files in XnView, then "Save as", select PNG and save it. =Notes= This method does not put everything into folders like MPRO Image Downloader does. However, searching the folder with Windows Search, I've been able to find the files I need, though admittedly sometimes it does take two or three searches, depending on how its named. In Windows (10), just search for one term at a time. Searching for the whole thing will almost never find the image. For example, the "Moroccan Mint Tea" icon was called "icon_crafting_tea_moroccan_mint-4e217f349278feee1937e07c96a036d7.jxr" on my computer. Searching for just Moroccan allowed me to find it. Category:Blog posts